


I Was Saved

by alexandracj



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Pet Names, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandracj/pseuds/alexandracj
Summary: Kihyun and Wonho discover they can only function together and they become inseparable. How will they cope when their peaceful relationship is tearing down?





	I Was Saved

Wonho was striding away from the crowd. It was too much for him. If working in an office was like that then he knew he had to quit soon.  
On the other side of the office there was this small boy named Kihyun (he was actually just short) who looked at all the persons jumping and laughing horrified. What did they drink?! Wonho retreated towards the corner where Kihyun was hidden.  
“Wanna get out?” Kihyun was surprised to see big guy Wonho standing next to him, asking to go out with him. To say the least, the opportunity made him excited.  
“Sure.”  
Wonho didn’t wait for anything else and just headed towards the exit. Small legs Kihyun had to speed up to catch the big guy.   
They were just announced that their boss was changing and while the old one was angry all the time and didn’t give them space at all, they were sure some people were going to be fired or sent abroad. It just affected the only two guys in the office who weren’t friendly with each other. Fortunate, huh?  
Wonho and Kihyun are currently seated at a cafe. Wonho decided to order ramyun and Kihyun sticked to a hot chocolate which he definitely needed on the hot of weather of June. His hands were cold with anticipation. Wonho must have something important to tell him.   
“We never talked that much...” Kihyun started due to the fact that Wonho was just too focused on his damn food.  
“True. But you seem nice. Chill.”  
“Chill... you are.. nice as well.. I guess.”  
“You’re nervous.”  
“Me? No, huh..”  
“It wasn’t a question. Your hands are shaking.” Big guy already finished his food. No wonder why his muscles looked like they were going to destroy his shirt.  
“Oh. Are they huh..”  
“I am not here to ask you for a date, just calm down. I saw you alone so I thought you’d need a break.”  
Pity. He was feeling pity for him. Kihyun allowed himself to get angry for the first time. He might be a small person with less ambitions than a guy his age should have, but that didn’t mean he could let that hot coworker attack him like that. Pity, what an assh-  
“I didn’t mean it to sound like that.”  
Did he say it loudly? Or was this guy reading his thoughts..?  
“If you’re wondering, no you didn’t say it, but you look mad. Please calm down. Hey. Maybe we should be friends.”  
Friends. Friends was a term Kihyun didn’t use in years. Maybe he could get used to have someone who shared things daily with him.  
“Okay.”

Kihyun received the promotion news a few days after the new boss settled. One thing occured. He forgot to tell Wonho. Or maybe he avoided it? He doesn’t remember clearly, but it sure makes him uncomfortable now. Should he tell or not? One month passed and they decided to talk daily. Nothing special, right? Still only coworkers. He was going to leave after one year so he had time.  
The second month brought a new change in their relationship. They started eating together. They also talk about more personal stuff like “what suit color do you like the most” and things like this. Kihyun finds it nice. Wonho is unbothered, he had friends like Kihyun over time. The third month meant they started going together to work (mainly Wonho picking Kihyun from his house in his big ass Porsche, nice choice by the way!). They also decided to eat together in their free time (not all the time though, they still had private lives even if Kihyun was sure Wonho just ate ramyun and went to work out). Wonho thought the little guy grew up bit by bit in his eyes and he still didn’t find it peculiar. The familiarity that settled made him happy, the coziness was enjoyable enough. He stopped eating so much ramyun because the little guy once said it’s unhealthy. The fourth month turned out even better. They started going to clubs from time to time out of boredom. That’s how:  
1.Kihyun learned that Wonho liked guys.  
2.Wonho learned that Kihyun liked guys.  
3.Both learned that they like each other’s company.  
4.  
4... Kihyun felt a little jealousy. Was it the fact that sometimes Wonho forgot about him and left him in the club while he went to sleep with a random someone? He wasn’t angry, no, he couldn’t get angry with the muscle bunny anymore, but it made him feel sad. Like he wasn’t important enough. May I add that around this time, Kihyun started developing a crush on his coworker? Don’t misunderstand, it’s just that he likes his face and body and-  
Yeah. He is pretty deep into it. Kihyun also tried sleeping with random guys. But when it was about flirting... Kihyun could only see Wonho’s face before him when he thought about kissing so no. No thanks.  
5... Wonho felt a little guilty. But he couldn’t ask the little guy that question yet. He was his cute hamster and that was all. Kihyun was sure looking for someone more serious and trustworthy.  
The fifth month ended with Kihyun yelling at Wonho because God damn. HE HAD ENOUGH. It was the last time when Wonho left him alone in the club because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. So Wonho panicked and kissed him. Worst case scenario? Kihyun pushed him. Worst worst case scenario that actually happened? Kihyun didn’t kiss him back and didn’t stop him, but after that he yelled “I hate you” and left. Wonho cried for the first time in five months that night.  
The sixth month was one of silence. They hated on each other and sent each other angry glares. Kihyun found new friends and Wonho stopped going to that club. Wonho got together with a toxic man only because he was tired of searching. That man cheated on him and the bunny started feeling the depression gripping at him. He never got sad, but the absence of his favorite hamster made him desolated. Kihyun was feeling the same, but the anger and the jealousy and his fucking big ego didn’t let him bear it.  
The seventh month brought Kihyun the opportunity of having a boyfriend. At the club he met a good-looking boy who accepted to go out with him. Before the eighth month even started, the man broke up with him because “you really need to get together with your love, bro. You look horribly sad.” Wonho once drank too much, but luckily he was at home alone since he also broke up and he threw up and he fainted. Kihyun called him for one hour straight, but after noticing he didn’t pick up, he just went to his house and.. don’t tell this to anybody, but entered Wonho’s place without him knowing. He didn’t forget the door code. He picked his bunny from the bathroom floor, cleaned him up and took care of him all night. Happily it was a Friday so he didn’t bother to wake up early the next day. He remembers kissing Wonho’s forehead before going to sleep. He woke up covered in blankets and with the taller’s one body draped over his. Kihyun washed and waited for the bunny to do the same. They spent the day together and talked about their argument and finally came to the conclusion that they should make up. Well.. They might made up... but for sure they made out as well. Wonho tried another kiss and Kihyun kissed back and pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth. He learned that:  
1.Wonho moaned loudly and  
2.He was a bottom.  
And maybe 3.He didn’t want to exchange what he had with nothing else.  
Wonho was delighted to share his passion with such a wonderful person. For the first time he felt like he made love and he adored looking at the disheveled little guy. His brown hair exposed his forehead and he hurried to give it a million kisses. Kihyun smiled sweetly at him and they hugged.   
The little man forgot about the fact that he had to leave the bunny soon, but Wonho never forgot the image of the list of departures. Kihyun was the head of the list and that gave him even more anxiety. Why did he hide that from him? Wasn’t he trustworthy enough?

Even if it seemed that it was getting better for them and sex was great, Wonho felt his depression growing bigger and bigger. Kihyun swore on his life that he trusted Wonho with anything and they even improvised some vows, but he never brought up that fatidic day. Wonho was growing impatient.  
The tenth month was very tensed.  
“Baby.. you would tell me everything right? Even if it was something bad..”  
“Of course.. dear. Why would you doubt that?”  
“I feel like you’re hiding something from me.”  
“Oh, I would never.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Wonho baby.”  
Another month passed and the pressure on Wonho’s shoulders was too much. Tonight he is going to tell Kihyun what was concerning him for so long. Though all of his plans broke when their boss came into the room with his face radiating of joy.  
“You do remember when I assigned you for jobs in another countries, don’t you?”  
“Yes, sir..”  
Kihyun panicked. Wait. Wasn’t he on the list, too? His heart picked up the pace and he felt like everything was spinning around him. All the events from the previous months came back to him. The concern on Wonho’s face, his sadness, everything. He was a dumb shit and he couldn’t make up with anything for this. Kihyun thought that death was a better option for him in that moment. He turned around and noticed Wonho’s face. His heart broke in that very moment into little pieces and tears started falling. Wonho wasn’t disappointed. He looked disgusted and that was Kihyun’s biggest fear. His significant other started hating on him. Wonho got up from his seat and left the room when the next words echoed into the room:  
“You’re leaving a month earlier than you were scheduled! Isn’t it great?”  
Fuck, no. It wasn’t.  
Kihyun ran after his lover and eventually found him outside in the rain. He tried to convince him that he forgot and he didnt lie and he didnt avoid and he didnt that and didnt this but-  
“I will send someone with your things to your place. Don’t bother to come. I’ll change the code and I don’t want to see you again.”  
Kihyun packed his luggage. His life was over. He had to start from zero and nobody else could call him “baby” or any other names. Kyhyun’s life was a disaster again. So was Wonho’s. He cried day and night, depression ripping at his soul more and more. Eventually Wonho stopped talking to anyone. He needed space.

 

On the day of departure, Kihyun received a call.   
“Wonho doesn’t answer to any of us, please help us, Kihyun-ah...” Wonho’s... mother?  
He was already late for the plane, but nothing mattered as much as his baby’s life. He nearly got run over, tripped and ripped his jeans and drew blood, hit his head on a door, but finally managed to get to Wonho’s apartment. He knocked again and again and called him, but nobody replied. A few quiet sobs made Kihyun more alert. No no no..  
“WONHO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR”  
Kihyun started pushing it, trying to break it but no chance. His hands hurt, but he remembered something about Wonho... he never forgot..  
He typed his own birthday as a code and the door opened. He ran through the house only to find Wonho sobbing with his hands bloodied.  
“Shh, baby, don’t worry. I am here.”  
“YOU LIED TO ME YOU DON’T LOVE ME YOU KEPT HIDING THE TRUTH I HATE YOU YOU’RE HORRIBLE GO CATCH THAT FUCKING PLANE YOU ASSHOLE I HATE YOU I-“ Kihyun stopped his blabbering with a kiss. Wonho calmed down eventually and hugged Kihyun tight. The small guy looked at his watch. The plane already left. Perfect.  
“I love you, Wonho. I am not leaving anymore..”  
“Little ... little hamster? Is that.. is that true?”  
“Of course, baby. I will stay here with you. I will find another job. I love you.”  
“I.. I love you, too.”  
Feeling Wonho detense in his embrace made Kihyun’s heart burst with happiness. His bunny was okay. They were going to figure it out together.  
“Let me bandage these ugly wounds, okay? Then we can cuddle.”  
“Can you be the little spoon? I want to feel you in my arms.”  
“Of course, big guy. But please don’t crush me this time. I will only allow it during sex.”  
“Don’t get courageous, Yoo Kihyun. You know you’ll submit to me entirely.” Phew. He seemed like he was better, he was teasing.  
“I can’t wait for that, Shin Wonho.”  
Did these two ever breakup? Of course not, what do you expect from soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you want to. You can give me suggestions for the next stories and see you next time!


End file.
